An Unexpected Trip
by KeepOnTrying
Summary: Caroline after her break up with Tyler and some strange dreams decided to go a trip at New York for shopping and to get some rest.Will her trip go as she had planned it?
1. Chapter 1

_The dream began as all the others had for the last two weeks. Since Tyler broke up with her and left from Mystic Falls she had these dreams. As always ,in her dream, she was on her bed._

"_You're back," she whispered. "I thought …"_

"_That I would have moved on with my life and just forget you? That you were only a part of my life that ended when I left after your graduation?" he whispered as he got on top of her._

"_I missed you" she sighed as she felt the weight and the warmth of his body against hers._

"_I love you" he said before pressing his lips on hers and started kissing her passionately…_

Caroline awoke, gasping for air. When her breath became steady she watched the time at her mobile, 4 o'clock in the morning. She tried to sleep again but in vain. She just couldn't. So she made the most crazy thing she could , she called Bonnie. She searched her contacts and when she found Bonnie' s number she hesitated.

"_Is a good idea to tell Bonnie about my dreams" _she thought. She was staring at the number when she finally decided to call her.

"_Besides her boyfriend is Kol how strange she will find my dreams…she is sleeping with an original" _she thought as she was waiting for Bonnie to pick up her phone.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered but that voice wasn't Bonnie 's.

"Kol? What the hell are you doing with Bonnie' s phone and where is she?"

"What do you want her to do at 4 o'clock in the morning. For your best you should have a good reason for calling so early!" When Caroline was ready to talk she heard Bonnie trying to get her mobile phone from Kol.

"Care, don't listen to him. Are you alright?"Bonnie asked her.

"Yes, everything is …fine. I just want to talk to you about my dreams"

"Sure, what time do you want to meet tomorrow?"Bonnie asked.

"What about 11 o'clock at the Grill?"

"It's fine" Bonnie replied when Caroline heard Kol saying to her very irritated

"From now on calling after 12 o'clock in the morning!" and then the line went dead. Caroline giggled with that announcement and then slept with no problem.

At the same time Klaus was at a bar in New Orleans and he was drinking scotch. Marcel was on his way to get there in order to say goodbye to his old friend. Nothing was keeping Klaus there anymore. After Hayley gave birth to his son, she left as she never wanted this child. His son was with Elijah and Katherine at Britain. He had no idea where Hayley was but his only wish was not to see her again. He had to tolerate her for 8 months and it was enough.

"_I must have been adorably drunk to sleep with her" _he was thinking sometimes. These thoughts had taken over his mind when someone sat next to him.

"So our last time together and we are going to sit here and drinking like mourning?"the other man asked Klaus who gave him a soft smile.

"I just wanted to say goodbye because I'm leaving tomorrow, I have already pack my things."

"Is there any chance of telling you something to stay here?"

"No" Klaus simply answered.

"So can you at least tell me where are you going and when are you going to come back?" Marcel asked Klaus.

"I'm going to New York and I have no idea when I'm coming back"

"New York? Why are you going there "

"Because it is a city with many vampires, so I' m going there…anyway I have to leave now. Goodbye Marcel." Klaus said and gave Marcel a hug and then disappeared.

Klaus went back to his house and change into his pajamas and went and lay on his bed in order to sleep, but he couldn't. Thoughts took over his mind but this time the best thoughts he could have. He was thinking about all the times he had met Caroline. And especially the kiss on her cheek the night of her graduation. He was thinking about how happy she must have been with Tyler. That thought has always been making him sick. He knew better than anyone else that she deserves more than Tyler could give her. He wanted her, he needed her. He wanted to be with her and only with her. Always and Forever. Finally Klaus fall asleep with a smile on his face.

Caroline was at the Grill and she had already ordered coffee. She was waiting for Bonnie and she was really nervous. She was thinking about how she could explain her dreams to her or what Bonnie may tell her. When she heard the door opening she saw Bonnie entering with a smile on her face. That made Caroline wonder how long that smile will continue to be on her face.

"Hi" Bonnie said while she sat at the table where Caroline was sitting.

"Matt. Can you get me a coffee?" Bonnie asked Matt as he passed them.

"Of course" Matt replied with a smile and left.

"So tell me about your dreams." Bonnie said to Caroline with a quite serious voice.

"Well, to begin with I've been watching this dream every night since I broke up with Tyler which mean 2 weeks." She took a deep breath and then she continued.

"In this dream there…is also Klaus" there she stopped and looked at Bonnie who looked at her confused.

"Go on…this is going to be good" Bonnie said as her voice became more excited.

"OK. In this dream … (another deep breath)me and Klaus are on my bed and Klaus is on top of me and he starts kissing me."

"Go on." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"There isn't anything else. Then I always wake up."

"And now you want me to tell you what this dream means, right?"

"Yes" Caroline simply replied.

"This means that you have missed Klaus and you have to go and find him. It has been almost a year since you haven't seen him." Bonnie answered to her.

"No way in hell I'm going to find Klaus. Besides I'm sure that I was just a part of his life. Remember? I'm always the second one…"after a few deep breaths she continued "I know what I need. I'm going to New York for shopping and to get some rest"

"I insist that you should go and find him but it's your choice"

"I have already taken my decision" she said "I'm leaving tomorrow"

"OK. I have to go and find Kol. Goodbye Caroline…and just to now I want you to call me every day" Bonnie said with a smile and left. Caroline immediately stood up paid for the 2 coffees and went to her house.

When she arrived at her house she packed all her clothes and booked a ticket for New York. At 11 o'clock in the morning she was going to be at her hotel room that she had already booked. See saw her clock and it was time to go and sleep because it was already midnight.

At the same hour Klaus was walking down a street to go back at his apartment and rest. He had consumed a lot of alcohol for one day.

When he was ready to unlock his car his mobile started ringing. He looked who was calling him and when he saw that Bonnie was calling he wonder what she may want. So he answered.

"What do you want witch?"

"Where are you?" Bonnie asked him. Klaus from her voice he could understand that this was serious and he started worrying if anything had happened with Caroline.

"At New York. What do you want Bonnie?"Klaus asked her.

"Look. Caroline has broken up with Tyler and she decided to go a trip at New York. She is going to be there tomorrow morning…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Klaus asked Bonnie really confused. Although he was happy with these news as he was going to have a second chance with Caroline, he wasn't trust this witch at all. "Because I know that you can give Caroline what she deserves…I have to close for know just don't tell her that I told you anything. Bye." And then the line went dead.

After that phone Klaus' mind was at how he should make Caroline to know him better.

"_I have a second chance and this time I will make her mine!" _this was a promise that he made to himself as he was going to his apartment. He just had to find where she was going to live something that wasn't difficult at all.

During the flight Caroline was wondering if she had taken the right decision. She didn't knew anyone there. She was going to be all alone. On second thoughts she didn't like the idea from this trip a lot.

"_No. I'm going to go there and I'll not change my decision. I'll make new friends there for as long as it takes."_

Then she looked out of her window and she admired the view. The time went by quickly and she didn't even realized when she had got to the airport.

When she was at the airport she took a tab and went to the hotel she was going to stay. Then she paid the driver and got into the hotel. She made her way to the reception and took her key. She thanked the receptionist and immediately went to her room. When she stepped inside her room her mouth opened. Her room was enormous. She left her luggage she went straight the hall which leaded to a spacious living room. It had two big leather sofas and an armchair and a TV at the wall. The living room had also a wall glass with curtains at the color of deep red. The view was just amazing. Then she went to explore the other parts of her room. The kitchen was fully equipment and left Caroline really satisfied although she wasn't going to use the kitchen. The next lace she found perfect was the bathroom. It was specious. It was at the color of the light blue. It had a big bath and a lot of cupboards for her accessories. The last room he found was her bedroom. It had a double modern bed at the middle of the room and a mirror at the corner .the walk in closer was at the other side of the room and it was big enough for all of her clothes.

After she unpacked all her things she took a shower. When she finished her shower she went to her bedroom and look the time at her pone. It was 8 o'clock at the afternoon.

"_Probably slept a lot in the midday"_ she thought .it was time to go and see the nightlife of the city. She went straight to her bedroom and inside the walk in closet where all her clothes were. She decided to wear a pair of tight black jeans with a strapless red shirt and her red high heeled shoes. Then she went to the bathroom and made herself up. She looked herself in the mirror. She was perfect. She went outside of the hotel and started walking down one of the main streets of the big city.

At the same time Klaus had already found where she was staying. He wanted to see her but he wanted to make it happen like an accident ,in other words that he didn't know that he knew she was there, which was half true. When he decided to go there he didn't know she was there but he wouldn't know it if Bonnie hadn't told him anything either.

While he was planning how to meet her accidentally, he saw her walking out of the hotel. She was just beautiful. Then he saw her started walking down the street, he immediately had an idea, he started following her. Klaus new by heart all the streets of the city so he knew that she will go straight and then she will turn at the park as this was the only way. This was his opportunity. He ran with his vamp speed from the other way and he made the whole square to go from the other side of the road and plump with her at the corner. Then he started walking.

Caroline was walking down the street and she saw that she had to turn at the park. When she was ready to turn at the corner she accidentally hit someone and she lost her balance and fell but she didn't hit the street as the person that she hit with had caught her.

"I catch you, love" the man said.

"_OH NO! Deep English accent, he just called me love, he can't be him" Caroline thought._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't update for quite a long time but I didn't have any inspiration…**

**CHAPTER 2**

_When she was ready to turn at the corner she accidentally hit someone and she lost her balance and fell but she didn't hit the street as the person that she hit with had caught her._

"_I catch you, love" the man said._

"_OH NO! Deep English accent, he just called me love, he can't be him" Caroline thought._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

He helped her find her balance again with a smirk on his face as his devilish plan had worked perfectly. Quickly he replaced his smirk with a very serious expression because he didn't want her to understand that everything had happened on purpose.

"Are you alright?"He asked with a very concern voice which was very difficult to be made as the only thing he wanted was to burst out laughing.

"Yes, I'm fine you can let me now." She replied a lit bit rude while turning to face him.

"Caroline?" He asked her and now his voice revealed that he was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. His voice had managed to change into socked and serious without a lot of effort.

"You could answer me the same question! Have you been following me?" she asked him really frustrated. She wanted to come here for shopping and to get some rest and above all to forget about those dreams and with him here that wasn't very sure.

"Well, sweetheart, I ask you first. And to answer your question, I came here yesterday because nothing was keeping me to New Orleans." He answered her honestly. "What about you?" After a long moment of silent Caroline answered to his question as she understood that he hadn't came here because of her.

"I came here for shopping and to get some rest"

"I see. Are you heading somewhere?"

"Um…I was going to find a bar or a club to spend some time." She answered to his question but wasn't very sure about his next question.

"Well, love, you're lucky. I'm going out to get a drink, too. And as you don't have any friends here, you can join me."

"_Well I don't have anything better to do anyways… I can easily leave if things get out of control" _she thought.

"Yes." she simply answered him.

"But, you have better to behave." She told him while she pointed a finger to him.

"I'll be at my best behavior. Now shall we going?"

"Sure." She replied to him as she started walking next to him.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked him as they were going down a street.

"To one of my favorite clubs in New York." he simply answered to her question.

Caroline started noticing what he was wearing because with her thoughts and her sock to see him here she hadn't noticed what he was wearing at all. He was wearing black tight jeans with a black T-shirt and a black leather jacket that was opened. He was wearing black boots and of course his necklaces that he never was taking off. He had a very different way of dressing with his brother Elijah. He always was wearing suits. Caroline giggled at that thought that caught Klaus attention.

"What are you finding so funny?" Klaus question brought her back to reality.

"Nothing, I was just thinking something." she quickly answered him.

"How much do we have to walk to get there?" Caroline asked him as she had no idea how much hour they have been walking.

"In a few minutes." he answered her and kept walking.

Caroline thoughts took over her mind again. She was thinking about how much black was matching with his dirty blonde hair. He looked really sexy.

"_NO! He is not sexy Caroline."_

"Here we are, sweetheart." Klaus voice snapped her from scolding herself about her thoughts.

Caroline looked at the club. It was a building from which was coming loud music and Caroline was sure that she was going to like this club.

"Love, I just want to warn you because this club is famous between vampires, so stay out of trouble."

"First of all thank you for warning me and second I had no indention to get into trouble with vampires older than me" she snapped at him. She hated when she was told what to do.

"Ok, love." he simply replied to her and then opened the door for her to go in. Caroline smiled at him and then she walked in.

The first thing that caught her attention as she walked in was the people, or better vampires, dancing. Klaus walked in the club and saw her watching the vampires dancing."

"Come on love. Let's go sit to the bar as there are no tables to sit."

"I would love that." She simply replied to him and made her way to the bar with Klaus just behind.

After they sat down and ordered their drinks Klaus decided to start the conversation.

"So where is Tyler?" he asked her although he knew that they broke up as Bonnie had told him but she didn't knew.

"We break up and then he left and I have no idea where he is." Caroline told him but she wasn't sad at all that made Klaus even more curious.

"You don't seem sad with that?" he asked her as he couldn't help himself.

"No, I get over it and moved on as always" after a long moment of silent Caroline decided to ask him some questions about him.

"Well, what about you. You were away for almost a year. I know from your brother Kol that hybrids can procreate and Hayley was pregnant with your child.

"Well, I had to tolerate the one-night stand for eight months although I wanted to kill every time I had to see her. She gave birth to my child and then she packed her things and left with the excuse that she never wanted this child."

He took a ship from his drink and then he continued.

"The child is a boy and I named him Henrik and he is living with Elijah and

Katherine at Britain and he is healthy."

"You trusted your child with Katherine?"

"At first I didn't but she told me that she wanted this child to replace her own because she hadn't even hold her daughter when she was human. And she even waited until the vervain was off her system in order to compel her, so I did. I compel her to protect the child and never hurt it."

"I could never in my life think of Katherine as a mother… Why did you name your child Henrik?" she asked him. She was really curious of his answer.

"It's the name of my younger brother… he died when we were still humans. I don't like talk about him."

"OK. What do you want to talk about?"she asked him really curious. Most times he wanted to talk about her.

"How long are you going to stay here?"

"I really don't know. I'll see." She asked him with a smile on her face.

"Are toy staying in a hotel or something?" of course he knew the answer but she didn't know that.

"Yes, I'm staying in a hotel that I have how idea how to get there." She told him. She had no idea where the hotel was.

"If you know the address I can go there. I know the city."

"I would love that. What about you?" she asked him.

"What about me?" he asked because he didn't know what to answer her.

"Where are you staying?"

"I have an apartment here. It's quite specious as I have 3 siblings."

After that there was a moment of silence.

"With our talk the time has gone by quickly. I think it's time for me to live." Caroline told because she was exhausted from the trip.

"As you wish, sweetheart."Klaus told her and paid for their drinks.

They went out of the club and after Caroline told Klaus the address of her hotel they head from that way.

"You know I am a kind of friends with your sister Rebekah."

"What? Really? I thought that you hadn't a very good relationship?" Klaus asked her socked.

"Well, she is with Stefan and I'm best friends with him. So he talked me into going shopping with her… At the end of our shopping we decided to be friends because we had more in common than differences. Also we had a lot of girl's nights in with your sister and Bonnie as well."

"Rebekah never had friends. You and Bonnie are her best friends that she hasn't compelled to keep her company." Klaus told her. His family were running from his father for all their live.

"Here we are, sweetheart."Klaus told her as he stopped walking and looked at the hotel she was staying.

"Thank you very match." Caroline told him with a smile on her face.

"I'll come to get you at 10:00 am to go out breakfast."

"What…" Caroline started telling but she was interrupting.

"Goodnight Caroline." And he was gone.


End file.
